Terumi's Reward
by Reese1
Summary: At long last, Terumi and Kaoruko become lovers.


"So, what happens now?"

The "project" was done. Terumi Minamoto had completed the seduction of the 14th and final target, and now he and his aunt Kaoruko Fujiwara sat alone and across from each other at the dinner table, as they had done many times before, "debriefing" and discussing his prior experiences with each woman. It was late, and they had finished eating. Terumi tried to keep his eyes focused on Kaoruko's, but he always found himself glancing down to appreciate her body. She wore a blouse and a thin jacket on top, and from time to time, he would steal a glance from her slender neck line down the middle of her chest and down into her cleavage, which her blouse gave a tantalizing glimpse of. Her round, full breasts were both so large, so perfectly shaped, and they were soft to the touch. One time he had picked up her bra and looked at it to check the size, and saw that it was 36D. Just thinking about the size of her ample chest gave him a hard on. She was so delicious to the taste, too...

"What would you like to happen?" she asked him quietly, her face betraying no emotion. She always had that poker face, where he could never quite decipher her intentions. Her eyes picked up on his eyes glancing down at her body from time to time. She knew he was looking at her.

When Terumi looked down at his aunt's body, he thought of all the previous times he had had naughty thoughts about her. From the first time he had touched her breast with his hands, to the time he had sucked her bare nipples, to the time she had shown him a glimpse of her wet, dripping pussy and her tight asshole while getting out of the bathtub, he always thought about how much he wanted her. He felt a stirring in his groin and he swallowed hard. He looked back to her face and knew that she could read his thoughts, knew that he had a desire for her that he couldn't control.

"I..." his mouth became dry, "I... want you, Kaoruko."

"You want me?"

"I want to have sex with you."

"Let me ask you this, Terumi. Do you think you can handle me?"

Terumi gasped as she said this. He could feel from under the table, her foot resting on top of his groin once again. She was playing footsie with his penis. She smiled at him as she made agonizing circular motions with her toes, twisting them around the top of his cock, which he could feel becoming more erect and jutting against his jeans.

"You should know that I'm a very sexual woman. I have needs. I need a man who is going to worship me. A man who will taste every inch of my body with his tongue, who can eat out my pussy until I scream for him to stop..."

"Yes..." Terumi closed his eyes. She slowly, with her toes, gripped his zipper and pulled it down, allowing his naked penis to rise and be exposed under the table.

"I need a man who will slam his hard cock into my pussy, who can pump it in and out of me and last without coming too early. Most men come too early. They get overwhelmed by the delights of my body and get so excited, they can't take it and they ejaculate prematurely. That's why I've been training you, Terumi... training you to learn how to have hot passionate sex and build your stamina... training you to become the perfect lover for me..."

Kaoruko moved her foot up and down the length of his rigid cock, still pointing upward under the table. Terumi closed his eyes and shuddered from her touch.

"I can be that man, Kaoruko."

"You've wanted me for a long time, haven't you, ever since the first day we met. I know you've masturbated while thinking about me, many times. That's why I planted all these seeds in your heart to increase your desire for me and make you want me more and more. You've worked so hard for me, fucking all those hot women, it's time I gave you your reward. I'll make your most erotic fantasy come true. I know you don't think of me as your aunt anymore, but as a woman."

"Yes," Terumi said, "I can't help it. You're so beautiful, I want you so bad."

Kaoruko took off her jacket and licked her lips as she removed her foot from his cock. She got up and moved around the table to stand next to where he remained sitting, looking up at her. She leaned forward toward him and allowed him a view straight down her cleavage. He could see most of her breasts, just the nipples were still covered. The hardening contours of her nipples were visible along the fabric of her blouse.

"Would you like to come in my mouth, or my pussy?"

Terumi swallowed hard as he looked down her cleavage and thought of all the pleasures he wanted to enjoy with her.

"Both," he said.

"Good answer," she smiled. "So greedy. That's good. That's what I want. You need to be greedy for pleasure, greedy for sex."

With that, Kaoruko got down on her knees in front of Terumi, spread his legs apart a little, and leaned over his cock. She took the rigid tool in her hand and ran it lightly up and down the shaft.

"Ohhh..." Terumi moaned in anticipation.

Kaoruko darted out her tongue and teased his penis with it, sending more shivers of delight through Terumi's body. She licked each part of his dick slowly but surely, working her way from the bottom all the way to the top, where she made slow steady circles with the tip of her tongue over the head of his penis.

"Please..." Terumi begged as Kaoruko kept up her merciless teasing of his penis.

He gasped as he felt her envelop his dick with her mouth in one quick motion.

Kaoruko deftly moved one hand up and down the base of his dick, while moving her mouth up and down. With each move, she fully covered his erect penis in her mouth as she pumped him. She lathered his cock with her warm saliva and whipped her tongue back and forth as she slid up and down the shaft. Her expert tongue worked his soft sensitive flesh, causing Terumi to give further moans of pleasure and with each time she sucked on him, she paused to lick and kiss the tip. At length, it didn't take long for Terumi to start to feel a tingling sensation welling up in his balls as he visualized his dick being embedded deep inside her hot wet pussy, moving in and out. Kaoruko abruptly stopped the blowjob and looked upward at him. Their eyes met. Kaoruko looked calm and unperturbed, but Terumi's face was flushed with ardent sexual desire. Terumi hadn't come yet, and was doing his best to try not to, just yet. He gazed downward at Kaoruko's face and followed the line of sight from her eyes down to her luscious lips, down to her slender neck and dove deep down into her chest. Kaoruko, seeing him undress her with his eyes, smiled as she brought her hands together at the center of her blouse and undid the buttons one by one. With each button coming loose, her cleavage opened up further, revealing more and more of her tantalizing breasts. Kaoruko stood up and her blouse and skirt dropped to the floor. She wore nothing but a silky white brassiere and a thin silk pair of panties that did little to cover anything but the most critical parts - her nipples and vagina. Terumi could just barely make out the pink edges of her areolae outside the bra fabric, and the dark pubic hairs along the folds of her groin, that were visible just outside of her panties.

"I don't want you coming just yet. We've just gotten started. I need you to stay hungry for me, to keep wanting me more and more so you have the energy to fuck all night."

She held out her hand and Terumi reached out and took it. Slowly but surely she led him to her bedroom. Terumi followed her, watching her smooth back and the line formed by the bra strap along her back and shoulders, along with her full buttocks which swayed seductively with each step. He was reminded of that time when they were bathing together and she stepped out first, her back toward him, and leaning over had given him a startlingly clear glimpse of her naked vagina and asshole. He remembered how much he had wanted to fuck her that night and instead spent the evening jerking off in his room in frustration, staring at hot nude magazine pictures of some of the older "mature" JAV models with their huge plus sized tits and inviting pussies, and imagining Kaoruko's face transposed on the models as he did so. That night he had masturbated three times until his dick was thoroughly spent of semen and sore from the repeated ejaculation, so deep was his sexual frustration and longing for Kaoruko. Now, as he walked toward her den of sensual delights, he knew that those days would soon be over, and he could now make all his hottest erotic fantasies come true. He was still dressed in his shirt and pants, but his fly was open and his hard cock was still sticking out, throbbing with discomfort and begging for more satisfaction. With his free hand, he began undoing the buttons on his shirt and pants, eager to make love to her as soon as possible. He kept thinking to himself, "It's finally happening. I get to have sex with Kaoruko." After what seemed an eternity, they arrived at her room and stood next to her bed. Kaoruko invited him to sit down and he felt his heart pounding so hard..

Kaoruko reached down and grasped his hard cock with her hand as they sat next to each other.

"I know, you're very horny right now and you need it so badly," she said.

"Yes," Terumi replied.

"Why don't you take it off then?" she invited his hand to her chest and placed it along the lacy fabric that tied her bra together at the center.

Terumi's hands trembled as he fumbled with the tie. He was so nervous.

"Just rip it off," Kaoruko urged, and Terumi, grabbing each side of her bra, pulled it apart quickly and tore off her bra, causing her breasts to spill out, freed from their confinement, and once again he was free to gaze in admiration at her enormous voluptuous breasts. Even though he had seen her naked breasts many times before, even touched and sucked on them, there was something about her tits that made him so excited and drove him up the wall with lust.

"Taste my body, it's yours to do what you please," Kaoruko said. "Not just my breasts any more. Now you can touch anywhere you want, even my pussy." It was all the encouragement that Terumi needed. Throwing her bra to the side of the bed, he pinned her to the bed and got on his knees on top of her, grabbing each breast with his hand, caressing them in circular motions, squeezing and kneading her flesh, working his way to her nipples where he lightly pinched, squeezed, and rubbed them. He was careful not to be too rough, as he remembered that he had been too eager that first time he had played with her breasts. He wanted to suck her tits so bad, he leaned in and took a soft nipple in his mouth. Slowly but firmly, he worked the nub with his tongue, moving it in circles around the areolae and working toward the tip. Repeatedly, he sucked as much of her tit into his mouth as he could and furiously circles her nipple with his tongue, pausing to gently bite it and tug on it. He was gratified to feel her nipple gradually hardening as he sucked on her, and when he was done, her taut nipple was very firmly erect, it was time to give the other breast much needed attention. He turned and sucked on her other tit, while keeping pressure on her wet breast with his hand, squeezing and rubbing her sensitive nipple. As he tasted her other tit, he felt that nipple hardening as well, and the small goosebumps forming on her areolae as well as the slight indentation at the very tip where her milk would have flowed out. He sucked her delicious tits relentlessly, making sure they stayed hard and firm, imagining that if he kept it up, she would even start lactating.

"Your nipples are so hard," Terumi whispered. "I can't get enough your incredible tits, they make me so hot."

"Mmmm, that feels so good," Kaoruko moaned as she closed her eyes. "Taste the rest of me now. I want you to eat my pussy just like you did for all those other women..."

Terumi finally let up sucking her nipples as he worked his way slowly down her body. He left a trail of kisses and continued licking her silky smooth, slender lower chest and abdomen as he worked his way down to her forbidden region. He kept his hands on her breasts and continued squeezing them, until they too moved down and caressed the other parts of her body. He stopped to lick her belly button and continued moving his tongue in and out as he made his way down to her pelvis, where he met the upper border of her pubic hair. Terumi tugged at some of her pubic hair with his teeth and his hands found her hips. Eventually they made their way to her panties, which had a conspicuous damp center. In one quick motion, he pulled her panties down, admiring the view of her pubic hair converging down at her vagina as he did so. Kaoruko shifted her body around to allow him to tug her panties off, and once they were off, she spread her legs open for him to reveal her glorious pussy.

Her moist pubic hair was clumped together in large strands, all pointing down to the center of her groin. Her vaginal labia were spread open by her hands and he had a clear view of the opening of her pussy, which was altogether soaking wet from her vaginal secretions, seeping out slowly in response to her intense sexual arousal.

"Kaoruko, your pussy is so wet."

"You got me turned on. My nipples are hard and my pussy is all wet because of you. I need you to suck my pussy hard now. I need you to devour my pussy, taste my forbidden fruit and every drop coming out of me..."

Terumi immediately plunged in, his tongue vigorously meeting her eager and waiting pussy, and he played with her moist hairy outer labia, kissing them slowly but firmly, slipping his tongue over her labia to explore her hot swollen flesh, before moving deeper to her inner labia, seeking out and tasting each square inch of her hot wet vagina. He stuck his tongue as far up her pussy as he could reach, while using his hands to steady himself by grabbing both of her supple butt cheeks. Kaoruko responded by opening her legs wider for him and holding his head steady at her crotch with her hands. She rocked her hips slightly, feeling the pleasure building up and moaned faintly. Hearing her erotic moans drove Terumi even more wild with excitement, knowing that he was giving Kaoruko pleasure and wanting to please her even more. He kept up kissing and sucking her cunt, sticking his tongue inside her vagina, and finally moving up to the hooded clitoris, where he sensed the hidden spot with the tip of his tongue.

"Ah, yes, that's it!" Kaoruko said, "suck my clit..."

Terumi obliged and applied the same pressure on her clit with his tongue that he had given to her tasty nipples, while also sucking on the increasingly engorged nub of flesh. He reveled in the salty taste of her pussy fluids and that faint sweaty, musky smell emanating from her core, wanting to fully experience her nakedness.

"I need to get her ready for my dick," he thought to himself. "I need to make her as wet and horny as possible."

He remembered all he had experienced with the other woman, such as the hot dentist who he had once eaten out for hours at a time, until he had gotten her horny enough to want to fuck. He remembered all that he had done and what he did to get her that way, and he used the same techniques on Kaoruko, sucking, licking, and kissing.

"Mmmm!" her moans ratcheted up in intensity as Terumi continued eating her out, and she rocked her hips even more and tensed her muscles a bit, until she sensed an orgasm about to hit her. It had been so long since she had had an orgasm, it took her by surprise.

"Mmmm! Don't stop! Uh!" Kaoruko moaned as she arched her back a little while Terumi sucked her clit even more vigorously. Before long, he felt a new rush of pussy fluid seeping out and soak his face and the spot on the bed as she held him and uttered a gutteral cry of unbridled ecstasy.

"I'm coming!" Kaoruko cried, arching her back and lifting her ass off the bed as Terumi lapped up her pussy fluid and tenderly kissed her trembling labia, holding her ass cheeks ever more tightly to pull her pussy closer to his face, riding her orgasm with his mouth firmly planted on her snatch.

When her orgasm finally subsided, Kaoruko reached down and lifted Terumi's head to face her. He climbed forward from her bottom to her upper body, so that he was leaning over her once again and they were now face to face. They were both breathing hard, and their faces were flushed with pleasure and excitement. They were no longer aunt and nephew. They were man and woman, two people who wanted each other, body and soul.

"There's no need to keep up any front with me," Kaoruko said, "We can do anything we want."

"Does that include sex?"

"Especially the sex," Kaoruko said, "Lots of sex. Lots of fucking." She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They had rarely kissed before, but this time was different, full of passion and intensity. Somehow kissing her on the lips felt even more intimate than eating our her pussy. She kissed him hard, their mouths fully pressed against each other, and they turned their faces this way and that, trying to get closer, trying to angle their lips so that they were perfectly locked together, snaking their tongues into each other's mouths. Kaoruko moved aggressively with her tongue, pushing it against his, slithering it over, above, and around his, and as far back into his mouth as she could reach. She embraced him tightly as they french kissed, so that her breasts, still with hard nipples, were pressed flat against his chest, and she could feel his engorged cock pressing against her pelvis with growing urgency. He loved the taste of her lips and her tongue, as much as he loved the taste of her nether regions, and when they finally pulled back to take a breath and he saw her blushing face, he knew that he had finally broken down her last barriers.

"Are you ready?" Kaoruko said as she reached down and grasped Terumi's hard cock. Terumi nodded and turned to grab the condom sitting on her nearby nightstand. Smiling, Kaoruko reached with her free hand and stopped his arm.

"There's no need," Kaoruko said. "I want to feel your naked dick inside of me. I want you to feel the inside of my pussy, skin to skin."

"You mean... raw sex?" Terumi gasped as she squeezed his organ.

"I want you inside of me. Fuck me hard and come inside of me. But don't worry, I'm on the pill. I've been preparing for you to come inside of me..."

Slowly but surely, Kaoruko gently guided his erect penis into her waiting vagina. There was no hesitation as Terumi felt his glans pass over her outer vagina, then her soft labia, and finally enter her vaginal canal. He closed his eyes and gasped.

"Ah!" he moaned softly.

"It's going inside..." he moaned. "I'm inside of you... I'm inside of you..."

"Yes, come inside of me now..."

Terumi felt his mind being blown with amazement that it was finally happening. The moment he had had so many wet dreams about and masturbation sessions over had finally arrived, and it did not disappoint. He was surprised to find initial resistance within her vagina, as if his penis were encountering some kind of barrier. Kaoruko grimaced with slight discomfort and moaned, and Terumi realized with a shock that she was a virgin. For all her talk about being comfortable with sex and needing to improve his skills as a lover, it was Kaoruko who had been a virgin all along, inexperienced with the realities of lovemaking. Terumi paused, wondering if he should continue, but Kaoruko answered him by gently taking hold of his ass and pulling him into her further. With a quick pull and a thrust of his hips, he pushed past her hymen and deeper into her. Her pussy was already so hot and wet from his oral performance that the entire length of his hard cock slid inside of her instantly, and before he knew it, he was fully inside of her, his cock had penetrated her all the way it could go.

Their eyes met and she smiled again.

"We are one now," Kaoruko said.

"Yes..." Terumi said, marveling at how perfectly his cock fit inside of her tight virgin pussy. He had remained still, deep inside of her, but he began to move inside of her. Her arms wrapped tightly around his back and she kissed him again, giving him more of the tongue. At the same time, he reached down below with his hands to pull on her ass, bringing him closer to her, so he could pump harder into her. Slow and steady. His training with the other women had taught him stamina. He knew to stay calm while still maintaining his hard on, buried deep inside of her core. In and out, again and again, he kept a rhythmic thrusting inside of her, trying to slam hard against her with each thrust, keeping the pressure on her clit, which was again being stimulated. After about half an hour of steady fucking, Kaoruko turned on him so that she now lay on top of him, and pulled her body upward, so she was now riding his dick. The sight of her jiggling breasts as she bounced up and down, back and forth, was incredible, and Terumi reached up with both hands to caress her breasts, holding on as she rode his cock in cowgirl style. At times he would sit up and suck her tits again while his dick was still buried inside of her, before lying back down again and surrendering himself to her rhythm. She was in control now, keeping up the pace and controlling the tempo of their fucking, with each thrust, squeezing on his dick with her vaginal muscles. After another half hour had passed, he glanced at the clock and realized that they had been fucking non stop for an hour, and neither of them had come yet. That soon changed as with each grinding movement of her hips, Kaoruko threw her head from side to side, whipping her hair back and forth, moaning in pleasure with increasing intensity. She kept up the squeezing of his dick with each movement of her hips, and she sensed her orgasm about to hit her.

"Oh! Oh! I'm about to come! Uh!"

Kaoruko arched her back and threw her head back as she came hard, riding his dick, and jutted her breasts forward, causing Terumi to lean forward again with excitement to suck her hardened nipples again as he rode out her orgasm. He knew it would soon be his turn, and as soon as Kaoruko relaxed her muscles from her subsiding orgasm, he took hold of her arms and turned her on her back, never taking his dick out of her.

Kaoruko kissed Terumi hard as she reached around to hold him tightly against her and wrapped her legs around his ass to draw him in tighter.

"Are you ready for me to come?" Terumi said as he pumped in and out of her, picking up the pace a little.

"Mmm," Kaoruko said, "Yes, come inside of me. I want to feel you shooting your hot load inside of me..."

Terumi grabbed hold of her breast with one hand and worked her nipple, while holding her with his other hand close to him. They kept up their intense kissing while his movements sped up. Now that he was on top again, he could focus on fucking her hard until he came. Her pussy, already wet from the start, was now very slick and drenched with their juices.

"Nnn! Your pussy... it feels so good!" Terumi gasped as he slammed his cock in and out, his hips moving with more urgency and his balls starting to tingle with that familiar feeling of sperm starting to come out.

"Ah! Fuck me harder! Harder!" Kaoruko demanded as she tightened her legs around his ass.

"Nnn!" Terumi moaned after one particularly violent thrust of his cock.

"Are you going to come?"

"Almost... I... uh! Uh!" He paused to suck her tits, each one, grabbing them hard as he pushed all the way inside of her, the tip of his dick meeting her cervix.

"Come inside me..."

The pre-cum was seeping out of his dick now as his jerky movements became more erratic and he felt himself losing control. With another series of hard thrusts, he felt an electric sensation travel up and down his cock and knew the semen was about to shoot out, and he held her tight as he moaned.

"I... I'm coming... Ah! Kaoruko! Ahh! Ahhh!"

The cum shot out of his dick in waves, again and again. He had a large load built up and it all came out, over several thrusts. Kaoruko, for her part, was so aroused by their fucking that she felt another orgasm hit her at the same time, and she arched her back as well, crying out his name.

"Uh... Terumi! I'm coming! Ahhh!"

When he had finally spent his ejaculation, Terumi swallowed hard and looked at Kaoruko, his dick still firmly planted inside of her, still slightly hard, but softening a bit after the orgasm.

After they had cooled down a bit, they lay side by side, his dick still inside of her, and looked into one another's eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kaoruko asked.

"Yes... it was so hot..."

"I hope it met your expectations..."

"Oh yes," he said, reaching to touch her breasts and suck on them some more.

"What happens now?" Terumi asked again. He knew they had crossed a line and they could never go back.

"We can be lovers now, if you want. We don't have to hold back anymore. We can fuck as much as we want."

Kaoruko shifted on the bed and positioned herself so that her pussy was directly over his face.

"Are you ready for round 2? We need to have sex all night..."

Terumi felt himself growing excited again, thinking about that, and admiring the view of her pussy as it descended onto his face. He felt her weight on his face and his tongue jutted upward, entering her. With his hands, he reached up to take hold of her breasts and massaged them, eventually taking hold of her nipples. She started moving slightly, back and forth over his face, closing her eyes and moaning as she rubbed her crotch on his face. She reached back and took hold of his cock, brushing her hand up and down, teasing him, making him hard again. When his dick was once again fully erect, she swiftly turned around and leaned back to start sucking on it. Terumi had always fantasized about doing a 69 with Kaoruko, and he felt his hips moving with each suck of his dick, while he kept up steady licking of her pussy. The incredible pleasure of her hot mouth on his dick drove him to eat her out with even more vigor and enthusiasm. He took hold of her hips to steady him as he ate her out from below, flicking his tongue downward to brush it over her clit. He pulled her hips closer to his face so he could suck her ever harder. This time, there was no thought about making it last as they sucked each other hard and fast.

"Mmm," Kaoruko said, pausing to flick her tongue over the tip of his trembling cock, "don't stop... are you getting close?"

Terumi jutted his hips upward to meet her mouth in response. With each suck of his dick, he moved his hips up and down, and soon he felt the familiar sensation of an ejaculation building up.

"Uhh... I'm going to come again..."

"Come into my mouth this time..."

As Terumi felt his hot semen bursting out of his penis into her mouth, he kissed her pussy and clit harder, and soon felt her juices starting to flow into his mouth as well. As he came, she kept sucking him, welcoming each burst of cum, even after he was spent. She sucked him one more time and licked his dick clean, before kissing the tip of his cock.

After mutually coming inside of each other's mouths, they moved to the bathroom. In the hot steamy water, they began touching each other and making out in the bath. Kaoruko got up first from the bath, showing him once again her pussy from the back, but this time Terumi took hold of her and licked her from behind. She moved out of the tub, but he followed her, and he took her from behind.

"Touch me," Kaoruko urged as Terumi reached around to grab hold of her breasts and pinch her nipples. She gasped as he took one hand and fingered her pussy, pushing his finger all the way in and exploring her wet vagina. His cock was hard again and he hastily entered her pussy again, this time feeling like he could push even deeper.

Pumping in and out her pussy from behind, he slammed his thighs against her ass while reaching around to take hold of her breasts. Kaoruko steadied herself against the nearby wall as he took her, pumping his hungry cock inside of her pussy, moaning ever louder with each thrust, driving him to fuck her harder and deeper until he came inside.

Nights like this would be typical for them. Before long they were doing it in every position they could think of, everywhere in the home. Eventually Kaoruko invited Terumi to share her bed all the time, which he was more than happy to do. When they weren't having sex, they would hold each other and he would rest his face in her soft tits. Often times, the mood would come to them and they would have raw passionate sex with multiple orgasms. As the years passed by, and even after Terumi graduated, they continued living together. No one ever knew about their secret intimate relationship. There were rumors and whispers but nothing would ever be acknowledged.

Their sex would continue for many years to come...


End file.
